


Family II: Christmas

by BradyGirl_12



Series: Family (DS) [2]
Category: due South
Genre: Angst, Challenge Response, Christmas, Christmas Tree, Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, Family, Family Drama, Holidays, Homophobia, M/M, Series, Series: Family, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-01-01
Updated: 2000-01-01
Packaged: 2018-11-10 10:23:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11125176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: Benny and Ray must start creating holiday traditions of their own.This story is a sequel toFamily I: Thanksgiving.





	1. The Great Tinsel War

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. Original pseudonym: Gilda Lily.
> 
>  **Pairing: Benny/Ray V.**
> 
>  
> 
>  **Categories: Drama, Challenge**
> 
>  
> 
>  **Rating: NC-17 for graphic sex.**
> 
>  
> 
>  **This story is in response to the Closet Christmas Challenge #1,  
> **  
>  and is the second in the [FAMILY](http://archiveofourown.org/series/756528) series. [.](FAMILY%20I,%20)  
>  **Disclaimer: Roses are  
> **  
>  red, Benny's in bed, Ray's right with him, but bindlestitch, I don't  
> own 'em. Alliance does. 
> 
>  
> 
> **(c) December 30, 1999**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **  
> **  
> 

*Benny sat at the kitchen table, carefully tying a knot in the red bow on the present he was wrapping. He sat back with a satisfied smile. There. The gold paper shimmered in the late afternoon sunlight. 

His gaze wandered to the tree in the corner of the living room. It smelled fresh and fragrant, its branches dripping with icicles and gold-and-silver garland. Delicate, glass balls swung lightly as Dief padded by the tree. A gold star sat atop the evergreen, purchased by Ray for his first year in Chicago. That was the Christmas they had chased the Donnelly brothers all over town. 

_It was also when Dad's ghost first showed up._

He rubbed his eyes, smiling at the exasperating memory. He hadn't gotten a visit from his father lately, but that was not unusual. Ever since he and Ray had become lovers, his father never showed up except to express disgust. 

Sadness came over him at the thought. Were he and Ray so wrong to love one another? His father and Ray's mother were appalled. Was love and caring so terrible? 

He looked around his apartment. It was Ray's home now, too, ever since he had been thrown out of his old home on Thanksgiving Day. 

Benny shuddered. That day had been a disaster. It had started out wonderfully with the whole Vecchio family gathered to celebrate the holiday, then Ray's cousin Bert Lucchesi had outed them. The family had been shocked, angry, and disgusted. Ray's mother had ordered them to leave, an indication of her state of mind. She was throwing them out before dinner was finished! Unthinkable. 

He rose from the kitchen table and walked over to the tree, bending down to place the present underneath it. So far the only presents under the tree were from him and Ray to each other. 

He felt a warmth spread through him as he remembered the ritual of putting it up.. 

  
* * * * * *  


_"Benny, ya gotta put up just so: lights first, then the garland, and then the ornaments."_

_"Why, Ray?"_

_Ray rolled his eyes. "Don't Mounties know *anything* about Christmas? Because it's tradition."_

_"Oh."_

_They worked in silence, getting the tree decorated, and then the tinsel was the last ritual to observe._ _Ray handed Benny a handful, and the Mountie solemnly put the silvery stuff on one strand at a time. Ray watched this slow, careful process, then exploded and threw a handful in his partner's hair._

_"Ray!" A startled Benny looked at his laughing lover, then promptly hung a strand over Ray's nose. Shock widened emerald eyes, then they twinkled and Ray threw more tinsel on Benny. The fight was on!_

  
* * * * * *  


It was a wonderful memory, Benny thought with a small smile. And the rest of the decorations in the apartment had been put up after the tinsel war, Dief wearing silvery strands himself by the time they ran up the white flags. 

There were candles in the windows and garlands of holly draped around the new mirror that Ray had bought. He had said that it made the apartment look bigger, and when Benny had attempted to tell him about the phenomenon of mirrors, Ray had covered his mouth with his own and Benny had forgotten about mirrors and tricks of the eye and everything else. 

He went back into the kitchen and poured himself a cup of tea, sitting down at the table again with a sigh. It was less than a month since Ray had come to live with him, and the Italian had insisted that they celebrate Christmas. Benny had willingly gone along, wanting desperately for Ray to snatch some shreds of happiness out of the season. He feared that Ray was grieving for the loss of his family, but his lover would not let him know it. 

It worried him that his bombastic partner was keeping all his pain in. Yet Ray was like him in that way: he did not wish to worry his lover. Still, Benny thought that something had to be done. For one thing, Ray had very few clothes here at the apartment. When they had come over on Thanksgiving, he had only the clothes on his back and the few items he kept at the apartment to wear when he slept over. It hurt Benny to see his Armani-loving man keep wearing the same clothes over and over. 

Footsteps sounded on the stairs. Benny's heart leapt in his chest. Ray was coming home! 

He quickly stood and waited for his lover with excited anticipation. 

Ray burst into the apartment, all swirling light and energy and love. 

"Sorry I couldn't pick ya up tonight, Benny, but that stupid meeting went as long as I figured it would. Damn meetings, anyway! Freakin' waste of time..." 

Benny's face was split into a wide grin as Ray bitched and kvetched for ten minutes, putting down his grocery bags that he'd picked up on the way home and putting away the food, starting coffee as his hands whirled and gesticulated. Green eyes suddenly spotted what hung from the ceiling mere feet away. 

"You got it!" Ray's smile was pure pleasure. He danced over to the living room. "C'mere, ya big, strong Mountie!" 

Benny laughed and hurried over to be enveloped in his Italian's arms, his breath whooshing out of him as Ray kissed him senseless. The mistletoe swung lightly over their heads. 

"Mmm, Ray..." 

"Yeah?" 

Benny was surprised that they could speak at all. Their mouths were busy pressing against each other, their tongues starting explorations, yet they were managing to spare a few seconds for speech. 

"You taste divine." 

Ray laughed and cupped Benny's ass, squeezing lightly. "You feel divine." 

Benny moaned and Ray's hands pushed his sweater up next, his mouth ravishing pert nipples. Benny threw his head back, eyes closed and breathing rapid. Ray's teeth lightly scraped a nipple and Benny's body shuddered. 

"Mmm, Bennyluv." 

Ray began pushing the Mountie backwards toward the couch, Benny stumbling but held upright by Ray. Once they reached the couch, Ray gently pushed him down, falling all over him as Benny stretched out on his back. 

"Oh, yeah, baby, that's where you belong. On your back. Mmm hmm," Ray crooned, Benny getting excited and pushing his hips up. 

Ray's tongue slipped into Benny's mouth, his hips grinding into the Canadian's. He was in complete control, body and soul, and then Benny's hands cupped his peachy buttocks and Ray was lost. Groaning and moaning, he started a frantic thrusting. 

"Ray, Ray!" Benny managed to gasp as Ray's tongue left his mouth, "Pants off!" 

Their hands scrambled down between their groins and unzipped and unbuckled, pushing fabric down and feeling cotton textures, then smooth, naked skin. 

"Uh, Benny!" 

"Oh, Ray!" 

They thrust against each other, heat and slickness and seed all mingling together as they exploded. 

It was quiet in the apartment, the only sounds their labored breathing and the hiss of the steam radiator. Ray rested his head on Benny's chest and his lover stroked his close-cropped hair. 

"I love you." 

Quiet sigh. 

"I love you, too." 

And for a little while, peace was theirs.* 

****


	2. Forbidden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benny and Ray suffer an uncomfortable encounter at the Vecchio home.

*Ray gripped the wheel of the Riv, staring straight ahead at the traffic. Benny sat next to him and kept silent. He wished that there was another way to do this, but it had to be done. 

Ray drove down North Octavia, never looking at the houses that lined the street. Benny looked, the architecture ranging from turn-of-the-century to the Fifties. It was an old, comfortable neighborhood and Ray had always been a part of it. 

Until their love had become known. 

He tried not to think about what had happened on Thanksgiving, but it was difficult. It hung over them like a cloud, threatening to destroy any of their happiness during this holiday season. 

He remembered the moment yesterday when he had brought up this trip to Ray: 

  
* * * * * *  


_Ray looked happy as he emptied the contents of the grocery bag onto the kitchen table._

_"Benny, you wouldn't believe the deals I got on this stuff! We're gonna have a feast, I guarantee it!"_

_"What is it, Ray?"_

_"Penne, plum tomatoes, oregano...a real feast!"_

_"It sounds delicious, Ray."_

_Benny helped his partner arrange the ingredients in preparation for cooking. He took a deep breath as he continued chopping onions at the table and said, "Ray, I think you should go over to the house."_

_Ray stopped cutting the plum tomatoes for a moment, then started chopping again. "Why?"_

_Benny blinked. "To see your mother."_

_"She doesn't want to see me."_

_"You need your clothes."_

_Ray smiled slightly. "I do need those." He turned on the burner. "I can pick a time when nobody's home."_

_"I'll go with you."_

_"Okay."_

  
* * * * * *  


So now they were heading over to the Vecchio home at 1:30 in the afternoon. It was Rosa's day to spend the afternoon with a neighbor, and Ray was certain that no one else would be home. The Riv glidedthrough the streets and then turned into the familiar driveway. 

Turning off the ignition, Ray stared at the house for a moment, then squared his shoulders and got out of the car. Benny and Dief followed him out and onto the veranda. 

"This shouldn't take long, Benny. We'll gather up my stuff and..." The door swung open and Ray's eyes widened in shock. "Ma!" 

Rosa's brown eyes were hard. "What are you doing here, Raymondo?" 

Ray swallowed. "I came to get my clothes." 

Rosa looked at him for a moment, then stepped aside. Ray went past her into the house and Benny began to follow. An arm blocked his progress. 

"Not him." 

Ray turned, anger boiling within him, when he saw Benny's face. "I'll stay out here, Ray." 

"On the veranda." 

"Yes, Ray." 

Ray nodded, his emerald eyes speaking all that needed to be said, and then he turned and went upstairs. Benny and Dief backed off, Rosa closing the door firmly. 

Ray seethed as he walked to his bedroom. His pace was fast. He wanted to get this over with as soon as possible. 

He walked into his room, intending to yank open his closet door and dresser drawers and start packing, but he paused for a moment. He had wanted to be here with Benny one last time. It seemed that even that small thing was to be denied him. 

He started the packing, using a suitcase and traveling bags he kept in the closet. 

He worked quickly and efficiently, folding his suits and shirts and packing them neatly. He took casual clothes, too, and then boxed his collection of books and shoes. He turned toward the dresser and paused. A collection of photographs were set in gold frames: an old family photograph taken when he was nine and his sisters six and four, his mother's arms around them; a picture of him in his dress uniform at his Police Academy graduation; a picture of him and Angie together at the beach; and a photograph of him and Benny smiling at the camera with their arms around each other. 

He took each picture except for the family photograph. 

  
* * * * * *  


Benny waited uncomfortably on the veranda. He could feel eyes watching him from nearly every house on the street from behind curtains and shades. He swallowed and petted Dief. He felt terribly vulnerable. He glanced at the Riv, wanting to disappear into its safe confines, but Ray had directed him to stay on the veranda. There were times when obedience must be paid. 

He tried not to think of his own sorrow. Ray was the one to be focused on, but it still hurt. He had been practically adopted by the Vecchios'. He had felt like a part of the family, happy to attend the raucous dinners and holidays in this house. 

Most of all, there had been Rosa. 

She had been like a mother to him. She had cared whether he ate properly, got enough rest, was happy...he felt a sharp stab of pain his chest. He'd lost that feeling of belonging. All because he dared to love Ray. 

He stood with his hands clasped behind his back, looking down at the veranda floor. 

  
* * * * * *  


Ray looked at his room with regret. How he had wanted to make love to Benny in here again! There had been that magical weekend when the family had been in Florida and Benny had come over to stay with him. Ray closed his eyes. He could remember the sight of all the pale, perfect flesh sprawled out on his silk sheets, and the smell of an aroused Benny with that wicked/innocent smile. Moving toward him, whispering his name... 

Ray's eyes opened and he yanked his suitcase off the bed. He grabbed one traveling bag and went down the stairs, his mouth set in a grim line. He returned to the bedroom and picked up his other bag and the box of books. He took one final look, then left the room. 

For the final time? 

His mother was standing at the bottom of the stairs, her face shadowed. Ray stopped, his eyes burning with a myriad of emotions: anger, pain, love. 

"I've got to make two trips." 

A slight nod of the head was his only answer. He took the suitcase and one of the bags to the front door and opened it. Benny turned quickly, a flash of fear on his face, then relief. 

"I've got a few more things." 

Benny nodded, taking the suitcase and bag and waiting. He would always wait for Ray. Forever, if necessary. 

Ray returned with his other bag and box and said, "Let's go, Benny. C'mon, Dief." 

Mountie and wolf followed the Italian as he headed for the Riv. He and Benny loaded the bags into the trunk and then they and Dief got into the car and drove away. 

Benny could still feel the eyes watching.* 

****


	3. Tradition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray and Benny start their own Christmas family traditions.

*Neither man had spoken on the way home. They were still silent as they climbed the stairs to Apartment 3J. They deposited the bags onto the kitchen table and Ray faced the Christmas tree. 

"Benny, we've gotta make our own traditions." He reached out and took his lover's hand, then green eyes bored into blue ones. "We're family, like I said." 

"Yes, Ray." 

"And don't you _dare_ think that I'd be better off without you! Because you are my heart, Benny. Without you, I'd die." 

"Yes, Ray." 

Ray led Benny to the mistletoe hanging from the ceiling by the window. "Tradition, Benny." 

Benny's face held the ghost of a smile, then he closed his eyes as Ray's lips brushed his. The kiss grew deeper, and Ray's hands rubbed up and down his back through the blue sweatshirt. 

Dief yawned and settled down into his favorite spot: the corner by the window. 

The humans in the pack broke apart and Ray breathed, "I love you, Benny." 

"I love you, Ray." 

Ray's mouth was on Benny's again, tongue thrusting inside to taste moistness. He began to lift his lover's shirt and sighed as strong hands skittered up and down his own ribs as Benny's tongue plundered his mouth. 

Their groins rubbed together, the friction exquisitely delightful as their erections grew. Ray pushed Benny against the wall by the tree, fumbling with the zipper of the Canadian's jeans. He freed Benny's erection, stroking and squeezing with practiced skill. Benny moaned and pushed back against the wall, hands behind his back, then thrust into Ray's hand. Ray's mouth worked on exposed nipples and the fingers of his free hand gently touched Benny's anus. Benny's body jerked as warm breath tickled his nipples. Ray started sucking again, Benny gasping from pure pleasure. With a cry, he spilled his seed over Ray's hand. 

Ray grabbed his lover's hair, tilting his head back, and thrust his tongue into his mouth. Benny moaned and trembled against his lover's body. Breaking off, Ray backed away and kept his semen-slick hand sealed to Benny's cock, then led his lover to the tree by a gentle tugging. Lust-glazed eyes followed Ray as Benny willingly allowed himself to be led. The Canadian fell to his knees, Ray still holding his cock and bending down to give Benny a bruising kiss. He pushed his lover onto his back and smelled the mingled scents of Benny and evergreen as he released his lover's cock and smeared cum as a natural lubricant. He unzipped his own jeans and released his cock, his long, elegant fingers stroking himself. Benny watched, then moaned and added his own hand to the busy fingers. Together they stroked Ray to an impressive erection, Benny's dilated pupils reflecting gold-and-silver garland. The evergreen branches brushed Ray's back. 

Ray took Benny then, the Canadian's cries harsh and lust-crazed. He smeared the rest of the cum on Benny's chest, sweat and semen mingling in one passionate cream. Benny's flailing hand bumped an ornament and the reflected lights bounced wildly on his skin. Tinsel drifted to lodge in his damp hair, and his mouth formed a perfect 'O'. 

Ray came, bursting in one wild, long, howl, then he was on top of his Benny, their naked bodies pressed together. 

As they drifted toward sleep, Ray knew that making love under the Christmas tree was a tradition sure to be repeated annually in the Vecchio/Fraser household.* 

  



End file.
